Stargazing in Chaos
by MagykjayEmmax
Summary: A night in the Soul Society... Two lovers... and a freaky mini-battle... What the heck! My first one-shot, so hope you enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach... Tite Kubo does... If I did, the Orihime would be insane powerful and some characters would get more credit... Among others... Gotta stop talking... Enjoy my short drabble!

* * *

><p>Abandoned Rukon District, top level of former manison in the middle of the night<p>

_Orihime Inoue and Kisuke Urahara walk in_

Orihime: It's a beautiful night out isn't it?

Kisuke: Yeah… But not as beautiful as you.

_Orihime giggles and sits down on a picnic blanket with Urahara, snuggling closer to him._

Orihime: I think…

Kisuke: You think what?

Orihime: Nothing…

Kisuke: No, baby, what is it?

Orihime: I don't want to impose on you…

Kisuke: We love each other. Why would you be imposing on me?

Orihime: …Because… I-I have a stalker… I think…

Kisuke: What? Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me before?

_Orihime bows her head and sniffles_

Orihime: Because I don't want you to worry… We're special in both our relationship and abilities… and I want it to stay that way…

Kisuke: I know. I'm here for you.

_Orihime stiffens and has an expression of fear and unease on her face_

Kisuke: What's wrong?

Orihime: I-I sense h-him here. The s-stalker.

_Kisuke gets up_

Kisuke: Where is he?

_The Stalker enters, holding a sword._

Stalker: I'm over here.

Kisuke: _[draws his blade]_ Come out of the shadows, coward!

_Stalker steps out and Orihime gasps_

Orihime: W-what are you d-doing here, G-Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez?

Grimmjow: I came to get you back.

Kisuke: What do you mean by getting her back? She is mine.

Grimmjow: _[cackles]_ Really? I used to love her, you know.

Kisuke: Key term- _used_ to.

_Orihime gets a look of determination_

Orihime: Go away, Grimmjow! We were done a long time ago! Isn't three years enough for you to forget and move on?

Grimmjow: No… You're mine! Nothing will get in the way of that! Not even this man!

Orihime: I love him and he loves me, so that is enough for me!

Grimmjow: Hah! You'll still be mine! _[turns to Kisuke]_ I will kill you now!

_Both advance towards each other with swords poised to strike_

Orihime: No! **Santen Kesshun **(Three Sacred Links Shield), I reject!

_One of Orihime's barrettes fly out and split into three pieces, each linking to form an orange shield shaped like a triangle between the two fighters who stop advancing abruptly._

Kisuke: Orihime! Stay out of this! This is my battle to protect you!

Orihime: No! I won't lose you! He brought others! It's too dangerous!

Grimmjow: Pay attention, man! I'm not going to let you live! **Grind, Pantera **(Panther)**!**

_Grimmjow jumps over the shield with extreme speed and agility, proceeding to jump off the ceiling also, aiming for Kisuke's chest._

Kisuke: **Awaken, Benihime** (Crimson Princess)**!**

_They clash in a fierce battle and after a while, Ulquiorra Cifer appears._

Ulquiorra: Miss Inoue. Come with me.

Orihime: _[gasps and turns around]_ No way! I'm not going with you Espadas!

_Ichigo Kurosaki leaps into the rooftop with his sword poised._

Orihime: Ichigo! You're here!

Ulquiorra: You! Begone! **Enclose, Murciélago **(Bat)**!**

Ichigo: I don't think so! **Bankai! Tensa Zangestu** (Heaven Chain Slaying Moon)**!**

_The strongest Shinigami, Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni, leaps into the roof._

Yamamoto: Stop this, all of you! Cannot you see that this is pointless? You are bringing unrest to our treaty! You, of the Espadas, are to talk to Sosuke Aizen and me, immediately! And you, the Shinigami and humans, are to report to Yoruichi Shihōin and I after I am done with them!

_All fighting stops and they slowly disperse with glares. All exit expect Kisuke and Orihime._

Orihime: Kisuke! Are you alright?

Kisuke: I'm fine! I should be asking you that question!

Orihime: I'm okay… _[observes his tattered shirt and sees a gash]_ Kisuke! You have a wound!

Kisuke: That? Oh, it's just a scratch!

Orihime: No, it is not! Lie down and let me take care of that!

_Kisuke proceeds to lie down._

Orihime: **Sōten Kisshun **(Twin Sacred Return Shield)**!**

_The shield disperses and returns to her, taking its original form, a barrette. One-thirds of her other barrette flies out and splits into two pieces, forming a half-oval barrier around Kisuke. His wounds start to disappear and when she is done, she lies down next to him._

Kisuke: Thanks, Orihime…

Orihime: Anytime.

Kisuke: Oh yeah, we never got to do what we came up here for.

Orihime: That's right. Let's watch the stars now…

_Kisuke pulls Orihime closer to him and kisses her forehead. She rests her head on his chest and they watch the stars together._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: YAY! Finally posted another story!<strong>

**Orihime: YAY! Yes you did!**

**Kisuke: Great job, dude!**

**Ulquiorra: (monotone) Keep it up... There, I said my part...**

**Grimmjow: Come on! Write something better! *roars***

**Me: Wah!You Espadas can be so mean sometimes! I'm working on two other stories, too, so... be patient!**

**Grimmjow: Wanna fight?**

**Me: N-no! I didn't mean it like t-!**

_**Grimmjow uses Sonido and 'teleports' me out of here**_

**Me: Orihimeeee! Do the last part for meeee~~~**

**Orihime: *sighs* Grimmjow... Well, Don't forget to click that little button below... The one that says 'Review'... Yes, THAT one... Thanks!**


End file.
